Desire In The Night
by TheLadyIchigo
Summary: AU fic. A Male Akito muses about his latest "caregiver"


Desire In The Night

Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open, and her chest rose slightly with each deep breath, in and out. The pace was steady; she was fast asleep. He sighed softly to himself, sitting up in the bed beside her. The moonlight streaming into the room through the window allowed for some illumination. He could see her pretty well, considering his eyes were well adjusted to the darkness by now. He just stared at her.

Why had he never noticed before that her hair was the exact color of a ripe plum, such a gorgeous shade of purplish-pink? He often wore garments with this rich color that reminded him or royalty. In the moonlight the longs strands almost seemed to shimmer as if some kind of high-gloss had been applied to them but they were as soft as silk as he ran his fingers through them. He felt as if he could run his fingers through it forever...

Why had he never noticed before how her lips were just the perfect size, the perfect shape, and the perfect color? He had had expericence with women before, well talking with them at least. Most had overly sized and overly plumed up lips that reminded him of fish. Most women decorated their's with lipstick of brilliant red or some other henious color. Her lips were small and naturally a light shade of pink, just like sakura blossoms. He wondered if they tasted like them too...

Why had he never noticed before the lovely curves that her body had? She had a nice hourglass figure. Her breasts were a bit large, natural though, and their size only added to the grace of her figure. His eyes skimmed down over the not-too narrow looking waist. Her hips weren't too bulky; they just stood out enough. He found his eyes wandering to her butt; even that was nice in shape...

Why had he never noticed before the sweet scent that seemed to cling to her like perfume? She never used perfume; she hated the stuff (and how it made her sneeze) just as much as he did. But the same light scent was always around her as if it were a natural frgrance that her body produced. It smelled like sakura, jasmine, and orange blossom with hints of lime and orange and coconut and cinnamon. Her smell was intoxicating; he almost felt as if he could become drunk on it. Actually, maybe he was already drunk on it given his current train of thoughts...

And as he was sitting there, looking at her sleep, he finally realized the one thing he had been trying to ignore ever since he came to her house; he actually liked this strange girl.

She could actually cook food that tasted good, not like the 'no-taste heath food' the maids were told to cook for him.

She never seemed to mind all of his ridiculous demands, in fact now that he thought about it, she'd never denined him even one of them and she'd smiled through them all too.

She was genuinelly concerneed about his health and went above and beyond what she was called to do for him. There was never a roll of the eyes or a groan of frustration issued.

She took the extra time to ensure he was confortable, that he was warm, that he was entertained..

She basically waited on him hand and foot; whenever he asked for soemthing, she produced it.

She enjoyed talking with him; he could actually relate to her in some areas of conversation.

She had found a way to make his horrible daily medicine regiment actually TASTE good.

And she liked him. It wasn't as if she was being forced to care for him; she had VOLUNTEERED.

A strange feeling was overtaking him, one he'd never felt himself before, only ever heard about and even then he had scoffed at the very idea of it: love.

Why? Why did he feel this way suddenly about her? It was not because he was the great head of the family that she had to obey. It was not because she was frightened of him and that thrilled him. It was not because she was a willing servent to his greatness. It was because she cared about him, the person underneath all of the titles, money, and power. She cared about Akito; the Akito who had been born into power and money and thrust upon the seat of head before he was even in the double digits, the Akito who was still just a child in many ways, the Akito he had kept burried so deep inside.

This revelation... it terrified him that she could know him so well after just a week.

...it also touched him on a much deeper emotional level than any other event ever had before.

And as he sat there, staring at her sleeping form bathed in the moonlight, he knew one thing for certain; no matter what happened after this, he needed her in his life from that moment onward. He felt that he would shatter into a million irepairable pieces if she didn't.


End file.
